ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Multi-Type Abilities
Go Back To: [[Magic Types]] Level 3 / level 4 [ Link Binding Telekinesis ] Magic Type: Universal + Spacial '''Basics:''' This is a form of telekinesis which is not targeted at a specific type of material, but instead can be used on all physical objects. This form is much more limited though in that the user must have a bond with the target they are performing telekinesis on. The stronger the bond, the easier it will be for the user to control the target and the farther away they will be able to continue manipulating it without a drop off in control, precision, & accuracy. '''Progression:''' At it's weakest, L.B.T. acts as a sort of invisible hand which has greater reach than the user's normal body. This means it has only as much strength as the user's own body as well as focusing the telekinetic force onto a smaller surface area, both of which can cause problems which trying to manipulate larger, heavier, and / or fragile objects. As the user becomes stronger with this ability, their telekinetic strength will surpass their own body's and the user will be able to enlarge the surface area the telekinetic force puts pressure on. { Charge } AKA: Give & Take Magic Type: Energy + (optional: Physical / Mental Enhancement) '''Basics:''' This is the ability to temporarily hold and negate something for a time and then release it all at once afterwards. This can be done to almost any form of attribute or can be applied to energy itself. '''Sub-Abilities:''' * [ Charged Body ] : * [ Charged Mind] : * [ Charged Weapon ] : * [ Charged Magic ] : Level 5 / 6 / 7 /8 [ Attribute Management ] Magic Type: Universal + Temporal '''Basics:''' This ability is separated between two parts. Temporarily storing away one's own attributes, essentially charging them up and saving them for later, as well as temporarily stealing the attributes of others. This ability is usually limited to attributes which can be measured by their intensity, but can also sometimes apply to absolute attributes, like location as well. The return rate for both halves of this ability is 2:1. This means that when storing or stealing, if have an attribute in reserve, the availability of that attribute will be twice that of what was originally taken/stored. This can mean twice the time of using it, or twice the intensity, and because those to aspects are inversely proportional to each other, if the user wants to increase the intensity of an attribute, they have to decrease the time, and vice versa. '''Storage:''' The way in which the 2:1 ratio naturally defaults to when storing one's own attributes is the intensity of that attribute. This means if they store an attribute for a certain amount of time then release it, double of what was originally stored will be released and will last for the same length of time that the user was actively storing the attribute up. For example: if the user stored an 75% of an attributes intensity for 1 hour, then released it. they would get 150% back on top of their natural 100% intensity resulting in a total of 250% intensity for 1 hour. '''Note''': because the return rate is multiplicative, the more % of an attributes intensity they store when actively storing the more efficient the ability is used. (if the user stores up 50% of an attribute, they will get back an extra 50%, but if they store up 100% they will get back an extra 100% which is twice as efficient as before.) '''Note''': When storing the attribute for location, the user will disappear for the time that their location is being stored. If the return rate for storage was 1:1, all the user would be able to do was pop back to where they were, but because its 2:1, after they stop actively storing their current location, they can move to a different location and teleport back to the previous location. This is possible because the user keeps a copy of that location after reactivating their original location attribute. '''Note''': This ability also allows the user to store up their own ability's intensity, allowing it to work even more efficiently than before, but when the ability itself is being stored up '''Steal:''' In order for the user to steal an attribute, touch with the target is required. The way in which the 2:1 ratio naturally defaults to when stealing an attribute from another is the time of use. What this means is that when the user touches the target for a certain amount of time, they will gain the availability of using that attribute for twice the amount of time required for touching the target. On the targets side, they will be unable to use/manifest that attribute for time equal to the amount of time the user touched them after the user has stopped touching it / them. '''Note''': This ability also allows the user to steal the abilities of others as they qualify as attributes of their users. Level 9: Specific Masumancies: [[Telekinesis]] (Affinities) * { [[Sanguimancy]] } Other Abilities: [ - ] [ Conviction Ward ] Magic Type: Mental + Physical + Spirit { Paroxysmal Gust } AKA: Inertial Burst Magic Type: Spacial + Energy + Material '''Basics:''' This is the ability to effect three things simultaneously within the user's own body or targets within a certain perimeter. These things are inertia (perceived mass), vector as well as the duration of the other two effects. The way this is done is that the user charges up energy within their body, specific body part, or in the close range target and then releases it in a burst. The energy gets divided in to inertia, vector, and duration of effect and works on percentages / proportions. The user can divide the energy evenly for a balanced effect, or can lower the energy put into two of them and put that unused energy into the third for a specific effect. For example, if the user needed to dash quickly through the air, they can spend most of their energy into velocity and only put a little into inertia & duration; If they need to penetrate a object which is close by, they can instead put most of it into inertia. '''Note (Limitations)''': During a burst, gravity momentarily loses its affect on the target. Momentum will also be conserved at 1/3rd the normal rate immediately after a burst. '''Note (Physic)''': Bursts targeting the user's own body will have a direct effect on the surrounding area. Usually high velocity gusts of wind. (Body has high mass / density and moves one direction, wind has low mass / density and moves other direction faster) This effect can even be exploited to effect objects which are out of range by sending out air blasts. '''Charging:''' This ability can be charged to give the burst greater effect when released. Charging a burst does not require the user to stop moving, but it does require focus, and naturally the longer the charge, the greater energy is stored up for the burst. If the user releases a burst but doesn't spend all of the energy, that energy doesn't immediately go to waste. Instead it stays stored up with the targeted area and drains out at a slower speed. Multiple targets can have stored up energy within them all at once, but only one target can be actively charging at a time. The speed at which energy drains after charging is dependent on the number of targets currently holding energy within them. The way it works is that energy drains at a speed proportional to the charge rate equal to 1 divided by the number of targets with energy inside them plus 1. So if only one object is holding energy, it will drain at half the rate of charging, but if there is two objects holding energy, both will drain at third the rate of charging. '''Note (Sub Ability + Limitation)''': Targets with energy still left in them can be sensed and controlled by the user, even if they are out of the user's normal range. The only thing that cannot be done to a target with remaining energy that is out of range is that the user cannot charge it with more energy. One second of charging is equal to an additional amount of each attribute equal to one third of the targets own. This means adding inertia equal to one third of the targets original, adding velocity equal to one third of the targets original, and adding duration of the burst's release equal to one third of the charge rate. This is only correct for a balanced distribution Though. To get the amounts added to the originals for any type of distribution, follow this formula: T(P / 3)(% * 3)^3 = X. T stands for amount of time spent charging the energy, P represents the original amount and % represents the percentage of energy usage. '''Example''': So to put the formula into action, if the target had a mass of 70 kilograms, charges for 1 second, and puts half of the charged energy into the inertia attribute, the target will behave as if it had a mass of 148.75 kg. If that target was also originally moving at 10 kph and the remaining 50% of energy was divided evenly between vector and burst duration then its speed would increase to 11.4 kph and the duration of the burst would last 0.14 seconds. With the same stats except fully even energy distribution, the target would behave as if had a mass of 93.34 kg, its speed would increase to 13.34 kph and the burst would last for .34 seconds. '''Note (Clarification)''': For the vector attribute, only velocity is effected by the charged energy. Direction of movement of the target can be decided by the user at no cost. '''Repercussions:''' There is a draw back to using this ability. In addition to this ability granting greater power the longer it is charged for, the higher the toll it will take on the user's body. Upon release of a charged burst, it will send a shock wave into the body / body part used causing a short tremor / spasm thought out it which can cause stress, especially on the bones and muscles, as well as overheating them if done in excess. '''Note (Clarification)''': These shock waves also go into any other object or person targeted by the bursts. When someone besides the user is the target of this ability, the user will not face any direct repercussions as stated above, but simply have the toll of spent energy / exhaustion. Level 10: [ Individual Reality ] Magic Type: Spacial + Mental Level 11: { Masumancy } Magic Type: Material + Spacial + Mental This is the ability to move anything without moving a single muscle. Masumancy, or Full Telekinesis only uses magic and the mind as power to move matter. Masumancy is the highest form of Telekinesis and there is many subsets of this type of magic which only apply to certain types of matter or even certain elements. Almost all of the specific subsets of Masumancy are level 8 or 9. Level 12: { Remancy } All Forms